First Sight
by Rielin
Summary: Is this when people say they fell in love, at First Sight?


**First Sight  
** _falling in love at_

 _w. Rielin_

．

．

Silence.

Even the nocturnal creatures remained quiet as a mysterious being covered in black sprinted across without a single sound. The noise of his feet pounding on the bricked stones did not even resonated back and his breathe was quieter than ever with the aid of black mask dangling across his face, only revealing the golden eyes of his. The luminent moon was high up in the sky, surrounded by flowers of stars, which were the only source of light that created a trail for the enigmatic being. Then he came to a halt as he rested his back upon the walls of random residence. He took of the hood that was wrapping the black hair of his and searched deep through his pocket and quickly snatched out a piece of crumbled paper. He quietly opened the roll, revealing a poster that was titled as 'Assassinate'. Underneath those words was a drawing of a middle-aged man. Below the picture was a caption stating; brown haired, green eyes, expected to be around 5'4 and weigh around 170 pounds. The mysterious rogue crumbled the paper away into his pocket once again, and yanked the hood, covering up the upper parts of his head, effectively locking his existence from the eye of others.

Within just mere seconds, the assassin found a window that leads to the bedroom of the soon-to-be the victim within this murder case incident. With fluent skills, the rogue unlocked the window and quietly opened it up, revealing the expected victim who was deep asleep as he was cuddled up with his warm blanket. He was snoring rather loudly, however the rogue thought that could be found helpful to hide away his secretive murdering mission.

And without a hint of hesitation, the rogue walked in and sliced the man's neck, no hint of terrified screams filling up the quiet village.

* * *

"Here is your reward. Thank you, um...,"

"Raven,"

"Thank you, Raven,"

With those words, the assassin by the name of Raven bowed his head down in acknowledgement. Raven, is a wanted criminal with millions of dollars being tailed down behind, yet so one can physically catch the male. He is known to be swift and silent, one of the best traits anyone could have as an assassin. Because of those special abilities he have, hundreds of people made use of his skills, whether it was for their own, selfish revenge, for fear, and even for entertainment. In return, Raven would receive large amount of gold as for completing the given mission.

Raven was abandoned when he was only a mere child, therefore he never learned how to live as a regular human being. However, he realized he was swift and silent from constantly stealing food in order to satisfy his hungered needs. From such an early age, he taught himself how the cruel world works when you have the will to live. In result, he became a top-secret assassin for the rich and selfish ones just to continue his own life. Of course, the innocent man was extremely hesitant during his first mission, however, the more blood he sees, the more emotionless he gets to the point where he can't even recognize whether if he's a human or just a killing machine.

The restless male leaned against a brick wall that is enclosed by two buildings, one of them being a bakery as he could smell the scent of freshly baked breads swaying in the air, yet that did not amuse the assassin one bit. The scent of blood still lingered near his nose, and that was enough to make his appetite diminish. He glanced down at his hand, a pouched filled with gold. Was this all worth it? Killing others, just to continue living. Why does he even have the will to live? He has no family, no friends, no one is near him. He have never experienced any kind of love. He was always alone and that's how he will continue to live; floating from one town to another, killing one person and another. It all seemed worthless, that a human life can be exchanged by just mere piece of golden coins, and that's how much we are all worth.

* * *

"I don't like Elves!"

A spoiled, selfish brat.

"They're using all of the El Tree power, when us! Humans! Could use them, too! They're so selfish and ignorant, they don't even care about other race beside Elves,"

Raven have never physically met a single Elf once, but he couldn't help but to think that whatever this angered, young man is saying, Raven disagreed. He felt as if it was opposite, but he kept it to himself and closed his lips shut.

"I'll offer you hundred gold coins. If you kill the Queen of Elves,"

The man said as he handed Raven a piece of paper, which he opened without a word. Another assassinate poster, this time- to kill the Queen of Elves, Rena. Pointy ears that can be distinguished between an Elf and a human. Long, straight lime-colored hair. Emerald eyes. Expected to be 5'7. Keeps a bow to herself as self-defense.

After reading the detailed poster including an expected drawing of the Elf, Raven rolled the poster up and crumbled it into his pocket. He bowed his head in agreement and walked out of the large mansion, off to kill the Elf called Rena.

* * *

 **bgm** 〈 piano music: haze - b.o. 〉

．

The place was a lot further than he had expected, yet he have heard many stories about the Tree of El. It's tremendous in size so it's difficult to not even notice. It's surrounded by a thick forest with mystical creatures including Elves, all protecting the tree as if it was their life. The ancient tree have been the main source of life to those creatures and the forest as it shines with luminosity. Although Raven doesn't know the exact location where the Elves reside in within the forest, he decided to conceal himself within the branch of the Tree of El and lunge a sudden attack when the Elf so called Rena- arrives.

Soon enough, the assassin glimpsed the deep forest which gave off a luminosity even from afar, just like the rumors told so. As soon as he entered the habitual area of various mythical creatures , the wind picked up and breezed through the leaves sprouting from the branches, as if they were alarming there was an uninvited guest.

"Tsk…,"

Raven said as he quickly hid himself among the bushes, and kneeled down and crawled through the tall, dark grasses to effectively camouflage himself. He have underestimated the Tree of El. The power of El was great enough to detect one single, unfamiliar person and move on its own to alarm the creatures. He had to move quickly without anyone noticing, before he attracts mysterious creatures.

After crawling through tall grass and cutting through thick roots of vines, the male quickly became dehydrated. It felt as if the Tree of El was sucking the life out of his own body while enhancing its own power. It sure was a mythical area, for he had never experienced such place. Then as sharp as he was, he could feel the moist sensation within the palm of his hands, collecting water vapor that was blowing within his direction. He came to an assumption that there was perhaps a lake or pond nearby, a large source of water. He kneeled down into a crawling position once again and made his way through the forest, and soon enough found a pond that radiated off with shine. Perhaps the Elves have put some weird magic in this pond, or the Tree of El empowered the water for it to glow in such magnificent way? Raven have never seen such view as he gazed down in awe. Then the dryness that lingered in his throat caused him to softly cough. And without another hesitation, he created a cup-shape with his hands and filled it up with the mythical water.

"Who are you,"

 _Shit._

His attention was so drawn by the strange water that he have not given any thought to his surroundings. Raven froze in that motion while only tilting his head toward the source of the voice. It was a female voice, yet it was strong and brave, as if she wasn't even feared by his being.

It was an Elf.

The Elf he was looking for.

The lime-colored locks that stretched far enough to reach the ends of her thigh, the emerald eyes that radiated off the luminosity of Tree of El, and the fair white skin that glowed with purity.

 _Rena._

And it was that moment, when the thought of Raven being an assassin and the thought of needing to kill this Elf diminished into the thin air.

Why does one need to kill in order to live?  
And why does humanity bribe on a mere coin made of gold?  
And why does human life be equal to those coins to be exchanged for?

．

．

Who was he?  
Why was he born?  
How come he have never experienced love…

Until now?

．

．

 _Is this when people say they fell in love, at_ _**First Sight**_ _?_

．

．

* * *

 **note:**

i decided to write a short one shot for Raven and Rena since i barely write them!

because this is so short and Rena only speaks on line... /rip  
i could've wrote an epilogue or something, but i think it will be best if i end this story right here! the moment where he falls in love at first sight :D  
/dw, this is happy ending.  
if you guys are curious whether Rena kills the invader or not, she realizes that Raven isn't a threat, because he has no intention of killing her now.  
so they fall in love! :D

it also took me forever to find bgm for this story and i even thought about putting no music /which i never do haha  
but i found this gold as i kept searching! i think it really tells how Raven is confused yet he is so drawn into Rena at the same time c:

i hope you guys enjoyed the story c:


End file.
